Leah Ragon
Leah Ragon '''is a first year student at Beacon Academy and the leader of team LMFL. Background Leah was born in eastern Vale on April 14th. It wasn't long after her birth though that she was placed into the foster system and bounced between a few homes until she landed in an adoptive home. Her adoptive parents, Luther and Lucie had been unable to have a child of their own so looked into the foster system to fill this want. They had been living in Vale for a couple of years with a new job and had planned on staying there permanently. However, when the adoption process was complete, they felt the desire to move back home to Atlas, forfeiting the steady job and instead moving around often with new work. Over the course of Leah's childhood she lived in multiple regions of three out of the four kingdoms (Atlas, Vale, and Mistral), but her family always seemed to end up back in Atlas. Aside from this she lived a relatively normal and happy childhood. She was able to try many things as a child: instruments, dance, and other things of the like, but when a client and friend of her parents let her shoot a bow at his range she grew a love for archery. This was much to the dislike of her family, but they allowed her to continue learning. Over the years Leah had developed an interest in medicine. Ever since she was a child she wanted to be a doctor, but as she became older she started to pinpoint what exactly she wanted to do: she wanted to work for Huntsmen and Huntresses. She had also come to be more interested in her ancestry which she knew went back to Vale. Curious of her background and pursuing her desired career, in her early teens she travelled to Vale to study at a lower-level combat school. She took many classes that involved medicine, but also took some that she felt would help her understand what Huntsmen and Huntresses go through on the job. As the school was meant for warriors more than medics, she was encouraged to practice with a weapon. With her love for archery, the bow became an easy choice for her, and so this was where she learned to add Dust properties to her weapon safely. Here she made several friends and, despite missing her parents, enjoyed a high point in her life over these few years. It was there that her plans for her future changed. Understanding her talents and the rising need for Huntsmen and Huntresses, she chose to apply to another combat school rather than a medical school. Applying to Beacon Academy alongside her friend, '''Raven Black, she was later accepted into the school, much to her surprise. Entering Beacon Academy, the bit of confidence she had built up in her lower level combat school quickly deteriorated as she realized where she stood in regard to her classmates. She had made it, and she was excited and happy for that, but she felt as though she had only barely been accepted. Her weapon wasn't very versatile and she wasn't the most strong, but what carried her was her skill with her weapon and her brain. It took a while for her to make friends, but after she did her happiness in her new school started improving. When assigned as leader of team LMFL, she found herself nervous again and it took some time for her to accept her position. Although still working to improve upon herself, she has built up more confidence and become more happy over time. Personality Leah has the tendency to be quiet and shy, often holding back her words and opinions. She has difficulty making friends and she doesn't speak a lot when she's first getting to know someone. When she does get to know someone better though, she becomes attached easily, and more open about her opinions. She'd rather allow others to make decisions instead of being in charge herself, mostly out of worry of not being able to please the group. As such, she will normally go along with most anything, and it's difficult for her to voice if she's uncomfortable with something until she knows a group of people better, but even then, when pressured, she will most likely cave in. ﻿ Appearance Leah is short at 5'1" with light skin and blue eyes. Her hair is a long and wavy blonde. She tends to wear soft yellows and browns and occasionally light blue casually. Her style can be considered "girly" as she likes to wear lacy clothing casually. For combat she will normally pull her hair into a ponytail. She wears boots and clothing that she can move fairly easily in. (The clothing pictured is not the clothing she wears for combat.) Abilities Strengths * Good Aim '' - One of Leah's strongest points is her accuracy and precision while using her weapon. * ''Speed - ''Leah can travel short distances quickly. * ''Flexibility - ''She is very limber and can move her body easily. * ''Knowledge - With a strong work ethic which she has put towards gaining knowledge and being naturally inclined towards learning, Leah is rather clever. * Skill With Stealth - Due to her Semblance, her small size, and her quiet nature, Leah is very skilled in hiding. Weaknesses * Overall Physical Strength - ''In comparison to her classmates, her physical strength is low. * ''Durability - ''Despite not being bad at utilizing her Aura, Leah can't take very many hits once it has been depleted. * ''Low Stamina - Leah tends to tire quickly. * Fear of Water -'' Despite knowing how to swim, she refuses to do so unless absolutely necessary. When in the water for too long or if her face goes under at all though, she will panic. * ''Fear of People - ''She can deal with people, but she does tend to be shy. When faced with people who have ill-intent, she's not as comfortable dealing with them as she is with the Grimm, people being completely different than monsters. Weapon Leah's weapon is a bow with Dust encrusted arrows. She primarily uses three types of arrows: fire, ice, and electricity. Fire Dust encrusted are extremely volatile and explosive so the most she can ever carry around safely at a time are one or two. Electric Dust arrows are what she carries the most of. When on missions Leah carries extra "cases" of arrows. These "cases" are round, lightweight, and fairly small, rolling up to secure the arrows and keep them from moving enough to be triggered. She typically unrolls these and puts them in place of the one she already has in her quiver. She will never carry explosive arrows in these. Usually these are attached to her belt. Semblance Camouflage This allows her to blend in with her surroundings better, making it hard to spot her without already knowing where she is. However, she may be easily spotted if her location is known or given away, and it's difficult to effectively use the Semblance after an opponent has their eye on her already. Faunus can also still pick up her scent when she uses the Semblance. The longer she uses it and/or the more she tries to conceal, the more Aura it uses. She can not make herself entirely invisible no matter how much Aura is used. Relationships * Mavro! (her bestest friend ever) * Valerie! * Other Friendly People! * (wip haha) Trivia * Leah's name, based around the name ''"Leia" means "Light of the sun." * Leah met Kutoj Kurogian when shooting him in the chest! * Leah's middle name is for her mom and her paternal grandmother, Annie. Category:First Years